


Bon Anniversaire, Mon Tresor

by EthelPhantom



Series: Ethel's Daminette December 2019 [11]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Cross-Posted on Tumblr, Daminette December, F/M, Fluff, Gen, MariBat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-21
Updated: 2019-12-21
Packaged: 2021-02-18 07:02:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21890176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EthelPhantom/pseuds/EthelPhantom
Summary: If you asked Damian, the day could’ve gone so much better.First he had to be up until 5 in the morning fighting Scarecrow because he just wouldn’t be defeated. Then he had to get up at 7 for school — again, after two hours of sleep, by no means was it up there among his favourite things.And as if that wasn’t enough, he was needed as Robin for some reason in the middle of his psychology class. He had somehow had to explain to the professor as to why he needed to leave and why there was a chance he wasn’t going to be back in time. The professor hadn’t been happy about it at all but let him go as he was one of the most responsible students in her class otherwise.As it turned out, he only got away in the evening. So much for hoping to get back to class before it ended.
Relationships: Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug/Damian Wayne
Series: Ethel's Daminette December 2019 [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1559191
Comments: 17
Kudos: 243
Collections: Damian Wayne / Marinette Dupain-Cheng





	Bon Anniversaire, Mon Tresor

If you asked Damian, the day could’ve gone so much better. 

First he had to be up until 5 in the morning fighting Scarecrow because he just wouldn’t be defeated. Then he had to get up at 7 for school — again, after two hours of sleep, by no means was it up there among his favourite things.

And as if that wasn’t enough, he was needed as Robin for some reason in the middle of his psychology class. He had somehow had to explain to the professor as to why he needed to leave and why there was a chance he wasn’t going to be back in time. The professor hadn’t been happy about it at all but let him go as he was one of the most responsible students in her class otherwise. 

As it turned out, he only got away in the evening. So much for hoping to get back to class before it ended. 

It took him until he was back home at the manor that he remembered it was his 19th birthday. It seemed that no one else had remembered either, as everyone was gone or sleeping, and he knew for sure that no one had congratulated him at any point earlier that day either. 

Well. That was fine with him. 

It wasn’t like he needed to be congratulated by any of them. 

He checked his messages anyway, only to find out that Father was chasing Selina for a change. Jon had sent him a message that both of them were at Metropolis for some reason — and both Jon and Damian knew that his father was going to let Selina off hook once again, as he just about always did. 

Drake had simply notified the entire family in the family group chat that he was needed at the company and would likely not be able to leave until late at night. Grayson was abroad with his friends. Todd was, well, actually, Damian couldn’t care less about that. He could be away from the Manor a little more. He exited the group chat and set his phone on the table. 

There was a note on the fridge. Upon closer investigation, he recognised it as his Angel’s handwriting. The note simply said that she had had to leave at some point because of a situation in Paris, but that she was probably going to try and be back before midnight. A look at the clock told him it was an hour until that, and the purse on the coffee table told him Marinette was home, but by all likelihood she had gone to sleep. 

So yes, perhaps it stung a little that she had forgotten about his birthday as well. 

Damian sighed and sat down, the post it note in his hands. He looked at the doodles and hearts on it, smiling a little. His Angel was the sweetest, even if she had forgotten. 

It was only then that he noticed there was an arrow in the lower right corner, the note clearly meant to be read on the other side as well. He flipped it in his hands, coming to face another note in all capital letters. 

“Check the fridge, if you’re Damian, please <3,” it said. 

Damian stood back up and opened the fridge. There was a big red velvet cupcake sitting there, along with yet another note next to it.

_ DO NOT TOUCH UNLESS YOUR NAME IS LEGALLY DAMIAN WAYNE WITHOUT NEEDING TO FIRST CHANGE IT _ , it said, along with card, upon which there was a message written with careful calligraphy, “Bon anniversaire, mon tresor. I hope you had a good day. Je t’aime <3.”

Damian couldn’t hold back a smile as he picked up the cupcake and ate it. It was perhaps the best cupcake he had eaten in a while, although that was to be expected since his Angel had baked it. 

After eating it, he walked to his bedroom, his smile having never left his face. Marinette had remembered. He should have never doubted her. 

There, in his room, Marinette was sound asleep, curled in a ball on his bed. Damian changed into his pajamas and lay down next to her, pulling her close to his chest. He pulled a blanket over the two of them and kissed her forehead. 

Maybe he needed to correct his earlier statement. 

The day could not have gone better after all.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed! 
> 
> Do come scream at me on my [tumblr](https://ethelphantom.tumblr.com/) if you want to!


End file.
